1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of beverages and more particularly to a machine and method for aerating and flavoring water.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tap water may contain unwanted dissolved gases such as hydrogen sulfide, which impart an unpleasant taste, making otherwise palatable water disagreeable to drink. Various filtering devices using activated charcoal or other forms of carbon, either in block form, granular form, or as paper impregnated with carbon, have been developed to filter tap water in the home and improve its taste. Filtering uses media such as activated charcoal, which adsorbs the unwanted contaminants.
The treatment of water supplies using aeration is well known and is used in large-scale plants to improve water supply quality. Aeration serves to liberate dissolved gases, especially higher vapor-pressure hydrocarbons and hydrogen sulfide, and promotes the growth and activity of aerobic bacteria.
Flavored beverages such as sodas and waters are made by adding flavored syrups to still or carbonated waters. Syrups normally add calories and substances such as colorants, artificial sweeteners, preservatives, and salt. These beverages may be made on demand in food service establishments or bottled in a factory.
Examples of the prior art are found in the following U.S. patents:
Shortcomings of the prior art devices include large size, complexity, and cost. Another shortcoming of the prior art is its inability to flavor water without the use of syrups. An additional shortcoming of the prior art is the inability to simultaneously remove undesirable dissolved gases while adding flavor. Yet another shortcoming in the prior art is its inability to produce homeopathically treated water in the home continuously and on-demand, as opposed to a small batch process.
The primary object of the invention is the creation of flavored still water. Another object of the invention is the improvement of the taste of potable water by removal of hydrogen sulfide and other dissolved gases. A further object of the invention is flavoring of water with an in-line on-demand device. Yet another object of the invention is flavoring of water without the introduction of syrups. Another object is provision of a small, inexpensive water flavoring system that can be implemented in household and food service applications. Another object is the creation of homeopathically treated water on demand.
These objectives are achieved in a device with an enclosed tank having a water inlet, a water outlet, an air inlet with an air supply line, and an air outlet. A flavor additive cartridge is attached to the air supply line. It evaporates flavoring or other additives into the airflow. Water is forced to flow turbulently through the tank. Simultaneously air is pumped through the tank via the additive cartridge. Turbulence in the water encourages pollutant gases dissolved in the water to transfer to the pumped air and thence to exit the air outlet. Turbulence also encourages flavoring and/or homeopathic medicine to dissolve from the pumped air into the water. Water pressure is provided externally to the invention, such as by a water utility or house water pump. The water inlet has a nozzle that injects the water against baffles in the tank to create turbulence. The water level in the tank is stabilized by controlling the air pressure in the tank. A lower layer of water and an upper layer or head of air are maintained at all times in the tank as they flow through the tank together. Various water level stabilizing means are shown as examples.